Unspoken Words
by Bella Rae
Summary: In the final installment of the Unspoken Words trilogy, Kag and Sess reunite in a fiery explosion of cussing and yelling. But that's just the beginning. Right when everything is decided and set, Naraku decides to show up and "join the party..."
1. Chapter 1

Unspoken Words

Chapter 1

I turned my back on him and left the hotel room, slamming the door behind me. _Some vacation this is turning out to be, _I thought to myself as I got into the elevator. I walked to the front of the hotel and waited for Kouga.

"Gome, over here." I heard Kouga's voice coming from my left. I turned towards where I heard him and saw him sitting in the driver's seat of a black Expedition. I walked over to his car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Are you ok?" He asked me as soon as I got settled.

"I'm fine." I lied. I was anything _but_ fine.

"No you're not." He said. "Do you know what it really means when you say you're fine?"

I knew, but I decided to play dumb, hoping to try and change the subject.

"No, enlighten me." I said, flirtatiously.

"Fucked up, insecure, neurotic, and emotional."

I pouted. "Does that even sound like me?"

"Don't try to pull that shit with me Gome, I know you so much better than that. Now, what's wrong?"

I sat back, wringing my hands in my lap and biting my lip. Kouga started driving, waiting for me to speak.

Hesitating slightly, I opened my mouth and said, "Sesshou's here."

Those two words were enough to cause Kouga to almost crash the car. The tires of the SUV screeched as he slammed on the breaks. A startled gasp left my lips and I braced myself by putting my hands on the dashboard. Angry horns from other drivers sounded all around us, outside the car. Neither one of us noticed.

"Keep driving Kouga." I whispered. He shook his head, no doubt to clear it, and continued driving.

We pulled up to a restaurant a few tense minutes later, but neither he nor I moved to get out of the car. For a minute, nobody spoke.

"So," Kouga finally said, "He's here?" I nodded. "How'd you find that out?"

"He showed up at my room…"

He was quiet for a while after that. Then he asked, "Do you know where he is now?"

I sighed. "When I left him, he was on my couch. Nothing happened." I added quickly at Kouga's alarmed and slightly betrayed look. "He demanded I let him in because he said we needed to talk and he wouldn't leave. So he walked in and I walked out…"

"Are you going to talk to him?" Kouga asked, looking out if the windshield.

I clenched my fists together in my lap and gritted my teeth. "We have_ nothing_ to talk about."

Kouga hesitated for a moment before leaning towards me and kissing my temple, squeezing both of my hands in one of his.

"You have a _lot_ to talk about Kagome. You know that just as well as I do." I shook my head and opened my mouth to protest but he continued. "You can stay and eat dinner with me like we'd planned but after that I'm taking you back to your room. I'm almost positive that he'll still be there. Talk to him. I'll still be here afterwards, whatever you decide."

I threw my arms around his neck as best I could in the cramped space and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Kouga. God truly blessed me when he sent you to me."

After dinner, Kouga dropped me off back at my hotel and kissed me on my cheek. Throughout the whole dinner, he had refused to kiss my lips. He kissed my forehead, my cheek, my temple, hell, even the back of my hand, but never my lips.

"I just don't want to make things any harder. You know, in case you decide to forgive him." He'd said when I'd asked him why.

"Doubtful." I'd replied.

He kissed my forehead with a chuckle and said, "Just in case."

I rolled my eyes, thanked him, and got out of the car. This was going to be a very… interesting conversation.

I headed up to my room slowly, wringing my hands as I went. I was nervous as hell. This would be the first time in two years tat I would get to speak to Sesshou. My stomach was doing flips and my heart was singing. I was excited for the same reason. However I was, most of all, pissed off that I guy who I claimed to be over, a guy I claimed meant nothing to me, could make me feel like this.

The pain in my heart, which hadn't lessened at all in the past two years, was slowly receding the closer I got to my room. While the fact itself was a blessing and a relief to my sorely damaged heart, the reason behind it sickened me.

When I finally got to my room, I went to dig through my purse for my room key and groaned when I remembered that I'd dropped my purse inside the room. Cringing inwardly at when I now had to do, I lifted my hand and knocked. I stood there, wringing my hands, waiting for Sessh to answer the door, thinking.

_I could still run…_ I mussed silently. _I could be halfway to the next floor down and he'd never know I was here… No…_ I silently scolded myself. _Kagome Higurashi is _not _a coward. I can face him… better late than never._

An eternity later, Sess opened the door and stood to the side to let me in. I felt a little better when I saw the nervousness in his eyes. I walked inside with my chin tilted upwards and headed straight for the bedroom; I could hear Sesshou right behind me. When I got to the door of the room, I paused, my hand resting lightly on the doorframe.

"Let me change." I said to him in a weak voice, refusing to face him. "Then we'll talk. I promise." I needed to be as comfortable as I could make myself in order to go through with this conversation.

"Alright." I heard him say. "I'm gonna go change too. I've been sitting on that couch for so long in these jeans I'm not sure if the imprint will ever fully come out…"

I laughed a little in spite of myself and I knew in my heart that that's what he wanted. "Do what you do." I told him, heaving my suitcase onto the bed. I heard footsteps, closely followed by the opening and closing of a door and sighed, shedding my clothes until I stood in the room completely naked.

Pulling out the red sports bra and black shorts I wore to sleep, I walked over to the full length mirror in the room, placing myself directly in front of it wondering, again, why Sesshou had left me. I knew it wasn't my looks or anything like that. For one, Sess wasn't that shallow. For another, not to be conceded or anything, he'd have to be crazy to think I wasn't a gold dollar in a pile of nickels and dimes. I sighed, pulling my makeshift pajamas on, and grabbed my black slippers and stuffed red and white dog dubbed Rojo from my suitcase just as the door opened again.

"It's not polite to just walk in like that. I could've been changing still."

Sessh snorted, stopping right in front of the bedroom door. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

I whipped around to face him, pissed off. "You were my man then. You're nothing to me now."

He dug into the pocket of the sweats he wore and pulled out a picture. "I beg to differ."

I gasped and had to struggle not to launch myself at the bastard. Composing my face into a mask of indifference, I asked, "You went through my purse?"

"Not exactly… it was sitting right on top and-"

"That gives you _no _right to go through my shit. I don't even let _Kouga_ go through my purse and I've known him for longer than I've known you!"

"With things like this in there, I'm not surprised."

I curled my free hand into a fist and tightened my hold on Rojo's leg. "Get the fuck out, Sesshoumaru."

"No. we need to talk. You know it." with that, Sesshou went and positioned himself right in front of the door so I couldn't leave. I walked over to him, pulled back my right hand, my free hand, curled it into a fist and punched him in the jaw as hard as I could.

"You wanna talk? Start off with why the hell you left me." I hissed, turning on my heel and walking into the living room, making myself comfortable on the couch, Rojo on my lap.

A/N: What an electric way to start off a new story ne? Tell me what you think… Did I give enough insight on Sesshou's business or should I go back and add some more…? Was this convincing? Review my lovelies!!

**Review replies from ****Unkempt Promises****:**

_**Princess Kag**__:_**Thank you very much. They're my pride and joy, these stories, and I'm very glad you like them.**

_**Hemiyami:**_ **Thank you, good work is my specialty. Glad you like it, enjoy ****Unspoken Words!**

_**Kattana: **_**Ah my favorite reviewer. Glad to have you back my friend. And yeah, they were all hoping that he, like most other celebrity males, had slept with so many women that he'd forget who was who. Unfortunately for them, Sess is nothing like that in this fic. Lol, yeah that's definitely some Jerry Springer type shit. And Kag's yelling… guaranteed. ;p**

_**Love you all!! Review!!!**_

**!Bella!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took Sesshoumaru a minute to recover from the fact that I'd just socked him and come into the living room. He sat on the couch opposite me, looking aggravated, and spoke,

"I left to protect you."

I was silent for a moment, digesting the bullshit he was trying to feed me, outraged. I sacrificed my pride and ruined my vacation and possibly my relationship with Kouga only to hear such a boldfaced lie. This motha fucka really must think I'm stupid or something.

"Wrong answer." I said as I braced the balls of my feet on the floor and launched myself at him, fists raised, Rojo still in my hand.

"Wait, wait!" I heard Sesshoumaru call out, standing to stop me and grabbing my hands, effectively doing so.

Keeping my hands in place, I dropped my torso and, balancing on one foot, I lifted the other and kicked Sesshoumaru on his head with the side of my foot; a trick I learned from Sango. Then, swinging my foot back around, I placed it on his chest and kicked back as hard as I could, effectively getting him away from me. Then I pushed him to the ground, dove on top of him and proceeded to punch every part of him that I could reach, yelling.

"You stupid, arrogant, apathetic, asshole! How dare you force yourself back into my life only to lie to me some more! I swear I though you had some actual sense!" Among other, more colorful things…

I'm not sure when I started crying, but after a few minutes of letting me beat the shit out of him; Sesshoumaru grabbed my wrists and sat up. He went to pull me to his chest but I pushed my feet against his chest again, propelling myself backwards this time, somersaulting away and landing in a crouched position, left leg extended to the side, Rojo dangling from my extended right arm.

"Do not think you can hold me Sesshoumaru. You have told me nothing but useless lies. Leave unless you're willing to tell me the truth." I said standing.

Sess got to his feet as well, eyeing Rojo with a strange expression in his eyes.

"Is that Red?" He asked suddenly.

"It's _Rojo_." I corrected reflexively.

"Whatever." Sesshou said dismissively. "Why do you still have him?"

I was silent for a moment, debating whether I should answer or not, and then came up with an adequate solution. "You answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"Deal." He said at once. "Now what is your question?"

I rolled my eyes in aggravation. "Why did you _really_ leave me?"

"I just told you why." Sess said, frustration leaking into his voice. "That's the real reason."

I opened my mouth to argue, but he beat me to the punch, "Alright look, you remember when you went with Yasha and Roku to the crabs safehouse?"

"Crabs?" I asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Crips." Sess clarified. I nodded. "Well one of them heard your voice and got away alive. A while after that, a couple days before we found you in LA, they caught me at a red light on my way home… They asked me where you were."

"They know me?!" I cried out, alarmed, my entire body tensing and my eyes searching instinctively, as though I expected one of them to come out of the balcony or something with a gun.

"No." Sess said soothingly, reaching towards me. I pulled away from him, and saw the hurt in his eyes, but nowhere else. "They do know that you're somehow associated with me and they know your voice… but like I was saying, I debated for _months,_ trying to decide what to do… I made plans to leave, just in case, but had no plans to do so until the night before I left. In my eyes, you're too good… to perfect to be hurt because of someone like me…"

I was silent for a moment, digesting all of this. For two years I thought of Sesshoumaru as this evil deceitful bastard, but now all my judgments were bouncing back in my face. The only thing clear in my mind came out of my mouth,

"Why didn't you _tell _me?" That was the pained question that left my lips.

"Why would I want to worry you when I was leaving anyways?"

"For my own peace of mind!" I yelled, finally reaching my limit. "So I didn't spend eleven months, two weeks, and three days _exactly_ wondering what I could've possibly done to make you want to leave me! I spent a year thinking I wasn't good enough, that you'd found someone better than me while I was gone and I ended up looking for and listening for a name _obsessively! _And on top of all that, I spent that and an extra seven months on suicide watch because I told Miroku that I didn't want to live without you. That there was no point. _All _because you decided to be selfish and not tell me why you were leaving…" I trailed off, emotionally exhausted already, and allowed myself to slump back onto the love seat behind me, looking down. I saw Sesshoumaru's feet coming close to me. "Don't touch me Sess. You may find yourself falling from the balcony."

The feet stopped and I looked up to his face.

"I would deserve it." He said, his poker face on.

"You would." I agreed.

"I just…" He trailed off, running his hands through his hair. It was a nervous habit I'd noticed years before… so he was nervous…

"I didn't think you'd take it so hard… I thought you'd be ok after a couple months…"

"How could you think that Sess? After all the times I told you I needed you? All the times I told you that life wouldn't be life without you…? Did you think I was lying or something?"

"Not lying…" Sesshoumaru said slowly, as if he was weighing his words. "…exaggerating."

I looked at him in disbelief. He was digging the hole deeper and deeper and I just couldn't figure out why…

"Exaggerating?!" I shouted standing again. "In the first and _only_ song I recorded with you, I _told _you! **Mi Corazon, Alma, amor, y amigo, all day and every night babe, **_**escuche lo que digo**_**.**My heart, soul, love and friend, all day and every night, _listen to what I say. _Listen, Sesshoumaru! Escuches!!

"Lord…" I sniffed, tears coming to my eyes. I put my head in my hands and groaned loudly, spinning on the spot. Sess was silent. "You know all of this bullshit could've been avoided _so _easily if you'd just trust me." I said, turning to face him once more.

"I _do_ trust you Kagome." Sess argued. "I trust you with my life; I don't know why you'd think I don't…"

"You _left _me and couldn't even trust me enough to not freak out to tell me why you were leaving!"

"It's got nothing to do with you freaking out or not! I saw no reason to worry you. you'd just been kidnapped and damn near _starved to death_, because of me, and before that, your dad had pretty much disowned you, because of me, and before _that,_ you spent years lying to your parents, to see_ me_! Are you seeing the pattern here Gome?! And then, after everything was supposed to be good, someone was threatening your life, _because of me again!?_ You really expect me to have put you through that simply because _I _need _you_?! No… I'm not worth that and I'm not selfish enough to make it seem like I am Kagome."

I was quiet for a moment, then, "So now the truth comes out, huh Sesshou?"

* * *

A/N: I'm glad I finally got this story going. I'm expecting more reviews from you guys!! Since you stuck with me for this long, you _must _have a good appreciation for this story, and so, while I wont be asking for a quota on reviews, I want some this time!!

**Review Replies:**

**kouga's older woman: Thanks! I've used that many ties. And, as you can see, she basically beat the shit out of him. He did deserve it though!! Hope you liked this chap!!**

**23Inuyasha23: yes'm. **_**Unkempt Promises**_** is over and done with. And yeah, I like **_**writing **_**this from a girl's perspective. You have no clue how hard it was for me to try and dip into the simply complex bowels of the male mind. *shudder* it was kinda scary. Lol. And yes, you're looking for this story now…**

_**Kattana, Kattana, where art thou?**_

_**~Bella~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"What?" He asked confusion laced in his voice.

"You left me to protect me, ok, I'll buy it, but you didn't tell me because you were afraid that incident would be too much for me to handle. You'd rather leave me ignorant and hurting than tell me the truth and risk _me _leaving _you_. Psh, as if I could be that self-preserving."

He was quiet, and I realized that, while the accusation was obviously true, it wasn't a conscious thought. His subconscious leaked his conscious mind other reasons so he wouldn't be constantly thinking that. I stifled the urge to laugh at the irony of the entire situation.

"You're right." He said after a few moments of tense and unsettling silence. "I don't know how in the _hell _you figured that out before I did, but you're right."

"Psych major, don't forget. I just got my Bachelor's." I bragged. He smiled at me with pride in his eyes and I melted inside.

"Congrats." He said. "I always knew you were the smart one."

"Kikyo's the one going for the PhD." I said modestly.

"Yeah but you're two years younger than Kikyo with a bachelor's degree already. You're not even twenty."

"True." I said smugly, pulling Rojo close to my chest.

"Your turn." Sesshou said suddenly. I looked at him strangely. "I told you why I left, so now you've got to tell me why you still have Red."

"Rojo." I corrected. "And I still have him because… he smells like you."

"Still?" Sess asked, surprised.

"Yes. I used to wear the white tee shirt you left but it got rained on one day and it didn't smell like you anymore… I think that was the only thing that kept me sane enough to continue going to school… But I took Rojo out of the box I kept things that reminded me of you and he's been sleeping with me ever since."

"Huh." He said. "You hear about Sango and Miroku?"

"No, what happened?"

"They came up with a date for the wedding… if we 'make nice' today."

"Oh…" I said.

"Yup. So what now?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked although I already knew.

"What's going to happen with us…?"

I looked at him with a steely gaze for just a moment before averting my eyes. "I don't know. We can't go back to how things were… you might leave again… I don't think I could take that… I might not survive it a second time." I muttered.

Sess moved from the couch to sit at my feet. He went to take my hands but stopped, most likely remembering my earlier threat, and said, "If I could stay away from you for any longer I wouldn't be here right now. I tried to, thinking it'd be better for you, but honestly Gome, everybody's been right, I _can't _be without you. My life has no meaning unless you're in it. I'm not going anywhere, even if I'm just a friend to you."

"Don't promise me anything." I muttered, refusing to look at him. I couldn't let myself hope. I'd lived through all the shit life had thrown at me so far, but the disappointment that would most likely follow this hope would be the end of me for sure.

"You think I'm lying?" Sesshou asked, eyes flashing.

I shook my head.

"I can tell you mean it now, but it's possible for people to change their minds, possible for _you_ to change your mind. When something else happens that could risk my life you might come up with more reasons to leave and do so again…" I put my head down, trying unsuccessfully to stop the torrent of tears that'd suddenly filled my eyes. I continued speaking and my voice shook, "…I've been able to keep my composure up until now but I don't think I could live through it if you left me like that again…" My voice cracked.

Sesshoumaru lifted my chin and forced me to look at his face. I found myself lost in his pained brown eyes. "Did you _really_ think about killing yourself because I wasn't with you?"

I tried to look away but Sess had a firm grip on my chin.

"Yes," I muttered, averting my eyes. I hated to admit it, but the one thing I'd never been able to do was lie to Sesshou.

He turned away from me, but not before I saw the pain in his eyes morph into agony. I was glad I couldn't see the agony shift into revulsion, because surely Sesshoumaru was revolted with me. I was disgusted with myself. I'd always been a strong girl; strong enough to endure, strong enough to survive, and strong enough to thrive through my shortcomings and problems. I'd always been able to keep a positive outlook on life, no matter what was going on with me. Everyone used to ask me how I was able to do it and I'd always tell them, "It could be worse."

But when Sess left me… That was the worst, most unbearable pain I'd ever had the misfortune to endure. I felt empty; like I'd died. Like my soul and my heart had both been stolen right out of my body. I saw no point in anything that I did and only continued to go through life out of habit. I'd had Sesshoumaru in my life for so long that I'd never even thought about living life without him. When that came to be, I didn't know what to do or how to handle it. I didn't see how my life could or should go on without him in it. I debated with myself over and over about overdosing on the sleeping pills the psychiatrist had given me so I could go to sleep and not have to wake up to the pain… the devastation of waking up alone when I was desperate to wake up to Sesshoumaru's sleeping face like I was used to. If suicide wasn't weak in my eyes, I'm sure I would've done it. But it _is _weak to me. It always has been and I'm sure it always will be. I'm not sure, but I think it was Dr. House from the House TV series that said, "Dying is easy; it's living that's hard." I hadn't believed it then, but he was absolutely right.

Living through all the bullshit life likes to throw at us is harder than letting go of everything and falling into the unknown dark abyss that is death. The _only_ thing that scares people about death is the fact that we don't know what's next. Many people believe in heaven and hell, but when it comes down to it, faith falters when faced with death itself.

Life, on the other hand, is full of _many_ unknown activities things unexpected and not always pleasant waiting in the wings. In life you have to deal with love, loss, death of others, disappointment, and pain upon pain upon pain. And that's just to name a few. If living was easy, there would be no suicide. However, if life was easy, the good times wouldn't be nearly as fulfilling, or fulfilling at all for that matter.

I shook my head, the sudden need to explain myself to Sesshoumaru shutting my thoughts out momentarily.

"I never thought you'd leave…" I began quietly. "And since the thought never occurred to me, I never thought of what my life would be like without you… My life had been so tightly wrapped around 'us' that when you left…" I paused, remembering the agony my heart had endured, "…it was like half of me went with you… I don't expect you to understand any of this, and I don't expect it to rid you of the disgust you must be feeling with me-"

"Disgust?" Sesshoumaru asked, whipping around suddenly to face me. The shock and anger in his eyes confounded me.

"Yes, disgust." I said, "Doesn't my weakness disgust you?" I asked, confused. "It disgusts me more than I can-"

"Please stop Kagome before I throw myself over the balcony rail…" Sess cut me off, his face in his hands. "I feel shitty enough without you telling me that you're disgusted with yourself because of something I caused."

I shook my head but said no more on the subject. Instead, I moved back to the problem we'd started the conversation with.

"I think we should date."

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, confused.

"Since I'm not convinced you're here to stay, and I'm still dating Kouga, the only adequate solution is for me to date both of you. At the end of this vacation, I'll decide which one of you I'm going to continue dating. The other is just gonna stay my friend."

"You want me to compete for you against your little boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, but yes. I deserve to have someone in my life that's willing to fight for me. I fought for you for years, now it's your turn Sesshoumaru. So are you willing… or not?"

A/N:

Dun dun duuuuun!!!

Lol. So what should our dearest Fluffy-sama choose to do? I haven't decided yet, so let me know what you think!!!

_**Review replies:**_

sweetest angel: **glad you like it so far, hope the rest of the story lives up to your expectations!**

kouga's older woman: **hell yeah he did. And as you can see, she's unsure right now… but we cant blame her… **

hemiyami: **I'm happy you're reading again. It's good that your internet it up, and not just so you can read my story. ;p Writing from a guys mind is sooooo hard for me!! maybe next time I need to I could go to you for advice since it's not a challenge for you…? Hope you like this chapter too!**

condorfan and SessKagFan2014: **thank you!! **

Princess Kag: **the chapters would be longer if I had more time on my hands to write. I'd rather get the story out there to you guys at a decent length than try and make the chapters super long and have you all waiting for an update. And yeah, what I'd said was "Among other, more colorful things." And after I posted it I went back and reread it and found that I didn't like it either… I just didn't feel like going back and revising it. ;p I'm lazy, what can I say? Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

Kattana: **hahaha. You beat your x? that's sad… wonder what he did… and yea, I'm more of a kicker. My legs are lethal weapons. Hahaha. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long!!! I've been busy with skoo and i had writer's block on top of that. Forgive me?**

Chapter 4

Sess said he was willing and asked me to go to the beach with him the next day. I agreed and promptly kicked him out of my room. Just because I forgave him did not mean that everything was going to go back to the way it was… Right before he left, however, Sess caught me around my waist and kissed me full on the lips. I swear I think I saw fireworks. It was an effort to force myself to kick him out after that. But I did.

I was now sitting on the king sized bed in the hotel room dialing Sango's number.

"Is Sess dead?" She asked as soon as she answered the phone.

I laughed. "No Sesshou is not dead. Why'd you say that?"

"Because you're calling me… I figured you were calling to give me your condolences or something…"

I laughed again, louder this time.

"Leah are you ok?" Sango asked, "You're sounding kind of hysterical…"

"No Sango I'm happy… Like really, truly happy."

"Eh…? What did Sesshou say to you?" She asked. "Because you haven't been happy like that in years."

"He told me why he left… he wanted me all along, it was only for my safety that he left, and since when have I ever been concerned with that?"

"Never." Sango answered my rhetorical question. "So you guys are getting back together?"

"I don't know yet. Like… I wanna get back with him but I'm not sure if I can trust him enough to stay with me this time… You know better than anyone how bad it was when he left the last time… I don't know if I can handle it twice in one lifetime…"

"I feel you." Sango said compassionately. "He was wrong. No matter if his reasons were justified, he should've told you what was going on and let you decide whether to leave or to stay."

"Well we both know I would've stayed."

"Yup. Obviously Sess doesn't know that though."

"I don't know why. He's so ridiculous sometimes."

"I know, right? Look Kagome, I know I have no right to say this but… I really hope you two get back together. You're both a lot happier and more… alive when you're together… You're alright with Kouga but it's not the same as when you were with Sess…"

I paused, unsure for a moment what to say. I knew she wasn't trying to pressure me, but I still felt it and it made me uncomfortable. "I know what you mean," I said after a while, "But I can't live the rest of my life afraid every day that he might one day disappear again… that's no way to live Sango and we both know it."

"I know Kag I'm just saying…"

"Yeah." I paused, "Look San, it was nice talking to you, but I have to call Kouga and then I'm going to sleep."

"Oh, ok." She said. I could hear it in her voice that she still wanted to talk to me, but there was awkwardness between us that I'd never noticed before, and I didn't like it. It was as if she was afraid to talk to me… afraid that she'd say something she shouldn't and it'd set me off… I felt guilt rise up in me but I smothered it when I heard her continue speaking, "Call me when you decide… if you don't wanna talk to me sooner that is…"

"I'll call you tomorrow Sango." I said rolling my eyes. I was making her sensitive… we were gonna have to fix that. "Sess and I are going to the beach so I'm sure I'll have a lot to talk about."

I heard the smile in her voice when she replied. "Ok then. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you sis."

"Love you too. Night." I hung up the phone, went and took off my makeup and called Kouga.

"Hello?" He sounded tired, as if I woke him up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied. Kouga was never one to front. "But it's alright. What's up?" now he sounded apprehensive.

"Sess and I are cool."

"You're not getting back together?" he asked, surprise laced in his voice.

"That's where it gets complicated… See, what I told Sess was that I want to date both of you while I'm on vacation. Go on a date with him one day and you the next… I deserve to have a couple of fine ass boys competing over me if I do say so myself. Besides, I'm not sure if I'm willing to make that commitment with Sesshou again because he might leave again…"

"So I'm competing with your ex over who gets to be with you?"

"See when you say it like that it sounds kinda bad…"

"That's because it _is_ bad! I'd almost just rather give you up to him… I can't believe you're asking me to do this Kagome."

"But I am. So if you'd rather just rather let him have me then speak now or forever hold your peace, because if you're not up for some healthy competition than you obviously don't want me as much as you make it seem like you do. It's not that difficult a decision. I'm not gonna be sleeping with either one of you and I'm not even gonna be tryina kiss either of you if you're in. It's not fair to be doing all that. It's either that or have Aya, Dymond, Sam, Tamika, and Kagura fly out here and sit in my room with me for the entire week and help me decide…"

"I think I'd prefer that." He said, cutting me off.

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm not about to ruin their summer because you're not up for competition. If that's the case just let me know so I can tell Sess that he wins by default."

"Do what you do." Kouga said before I could continue. "I'm not gonna compete for you Gome. We're not in high school anymore.

I felt the sting of his words as they hit me, but I wouldn't change my mind. I deserved to know who cared more. I just got my answer sooner than I expected. Not that I'd tell Sess now, of course. He'd learn on Friday, just like he was going to from the start.

"Whatever Kouga. If that's how you want it, that's how it'll be."

"We can still be friends Leah but I'm not competing."

"I get that Kouga. You've said it about eight times. We can be friends, but I am a little irritated I'll admit."

"Sorry." He said. But he didn't sound sorry.

"Not." I said. "But whatever. I'm going to sleep. I'll see you when I see you."

"Alright then, night."

"Night." I said before hanging up, rolling over and drifting off to sleep.

Bright and early the next morning, I heard a banging on my door. Dragging myself out of the comfortable bed, I opened the door only to blush at the sight of Sess standing there in a pair of black jean shorts and sneakers, a towel around his neck.

"You're not dressed yet? You better go change unless you're tryin to go to the beach like that."

I grinned at him in spite of myself and headed back into the room, closing the door behind me. I pulled on my red and black two piece bathing suit.

"So what're we going to do?" I asked as we left the hotel and headed to Sesshou's car.

"Everything." Sesshoumaru whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I smiled wider, anticipating the fun filled week now that I had no reasons to hold back.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, i changed the Vacation Spot to Acapulco instead of Hawaii becuz i've never been 2 hawaii n didn kno how 2 write like i have so yah...

Review replies:

**Poisonflower:** lol. thanks soooo much!! i'm glad more people are reading and reviewing and stuff. hope this chapter didnt dissapoint.

**Kattana:** Hahaha! Yeah we sooo can!! i think it'd be fun to have a fighting buddy. And you kno sesshy, he'll keep trying until he gets what he wants.

**Kouga's Older Woman:** dont worry, kouga will make his reappearance later on in the story. hope you continue reading and enjoying my story.

**Sweetest Angel:** As you can see, Kouga wasnt up for the competition. He's not competitive in my story, ooc, i know, but that's how it is.

**Hemiyami:** you're welcome on the update. and kouga wasnt up for the competition, but he will be around...

**Littlegirlblack:** i'll definitely keep going, hope you enjoy!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sess I swear to God if you let go!" I screamed, holding onto the banana boat as tightly as I could. Sesshoumaru, who was sitting behind me, had wondered out loud how bad it would hurt if he let go.

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence, "It's not like they'll leave me here to drown in the middle of the ocean."

"So? That's not the point!" I yelled over the sound of the waves.

"I'm letting go." He said and the next thing I knew his arms were around my waist and I was being pulled backwards. My hands slid off the handle that was keeping me on the boat and just as I flew off, Sesshoumaru let go of me. I screamed, adrenaline rushing through my veins. _This isn't so bad…_ I thought just before I hit the water. It felt like I was hitting concrete, my body was flung over and over as I bounced on top of the water once, twice, three times before finally sinking below the water's surface. I came up, coughing and sputtering, half a minute later and looked around for Sess.

"Sesshou!" I called when I couldn't find him.

Just then, I felt something pull down on my leg, I screamed a little, looked down and came face to face with a surfacing Sess, grinning and laughing as though I just told the funniest joke he ever heard.

"You shit!" I yelled, laughing too, "That was _so_ not funny!"

He pulled me close, our lifejackets keeping us floating, and whispered, mocking me, "It was _so_ funny."

"Oh ha-"

I never got to finish my sentence because Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against mine, cutting me off.

Just then, a wave crashed over us and I pulled back, laughing. When I looked up, the banana boat was idling next to us. Giggling still, I climbed onto the boat, helping Sess up behind me, and held on tight as the boat took off towards the shore.

Once again, he tried to invade my room when we got back, but I was not having it and kicked him across the hall to his own. It was only about four in the afternoon, but I was dead tired. I took a shower before calling Sango.

"So how'd it go?" She answered the phone.

"It was fun." I said grinning. "We just chilled on the beach and took a ride on the banana boat. We're going out again tonight."

"You sound excited." Tiny said, and I heard the smile in her voice.

"I am!" I gushed, bouncing on the bed. "But San, I don't know what to wear!"

She laughed, hard, and didn't answer me for a moment. "This is _not _a laughing matter!" I yelled, giggling myself at her obvious glee at my dilemma.

"Gome, if that's the only problem you've got, I'll help you. What did you take with you on the trip?"

* * *

I ended up wearing a red backless shirt with a black tiger painted on the front, a pair of black skinny jeans and three inch black heels. I curled the ends of my hair and pinned half of it up.

When Sesshou showed up to pick me up, his jaw actually dropped. I felt my face heat up and looked away, embarrassed. When I looked back, he was still staring, but his mouth was, thankfully, closed now. He was looking me up and down with a lustful look in his eyes. I leaned forward, staring him right in the eyes, and said, grinning, "No."

Knowing what I meant, Sesshoumaru scowled for a moment before smirking and holding his arm out for me.

"You know there's going to be groupies everywhere." I said as the elevator started to descend.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "That's why we'll be in VIP. I'm surprised no groupies are after you." Sess teased, poking me in my ribs.

I giggled, "Yeah right. I'm usually behind the camera and I like it that way."

"Since when?" Sessh asked. "Back when I used to take you out you loved the cameras."

"Since a good while ago." I said, refusing to mention the fact that I stopped liking being in front of the camera when he wasn't around to share the attention.

"Well now that I'm back, you're going to have to relearn to like all the attention you're going to get because every break you've got from school, you're going to be with me."

I couldn't stifle the huge smile that spread across my face and I leaned up, going on tip-toe, to kiss Sesshoumaru's cheek.

When we got to the club, as I suspected, the girls flocked to us trying to get to Sess. Most of them didn't pay me any attention, but a few had the audacity to actually glare at me, at which a laughed and pulled Sesshou's face to me and kissed him full on the lips.

When we finally got to VIP, I sat on Sesshoumaru's lap and he ordered me a shot of Vodka at my request.

"Since when do you drink liquor like that?" He asked after I downed it and signaled to the bartender for another.

"Around the same time I stopped liking being in front of the camera." I said, being purposely evasive, before downing another shot, reveling in the burning sensation as the liquor went down my throat and settled in a warm heap in my stomach.

I was about to take my third and final shot of the night when who decides to walk in but Kouga.

Inwardly groaning, I downed the shot and settled myself in Sesshou's lap. After looking around for a moment, Kouga's eyes settled on me and he headed over. Sess, who'd noticed him too, wrapped his arms possessively around my waist.

"Babe can you go get me a coke?" I asked, looking him in the eye. He knew I just wanted to talk to Kouga alone, but he nodded and let me sit in his seat as he got up and left the VIP section, which was swarmed by groupies.

Kouga came and sat down next to me silent until Sesshoumaru was out of sight.

"Well you're as true as your word."

"What'd you expect Kouga, I like you a lot but I don't love you like I love Sess. Did you expect me to just choose like that?" I asked, looking him directly in his eyes.

Kouga was silent for a moment, just looking in my eyes and me looking in his. I'm not sure what he was looking for but he looked away first, took a deep breath, and said,

"I guess I just expected you to choose me because you know I'd never leave you like he did… but I see that you're judgment is clouded because you still love him and you're not using your head. You're obviously not as smart as I gave you credit for..."

I glared at Kouga, my mouth dropping open in surprise. "You don't know jack _shit_ about why Sesshou left me and I'll be damned if I let you demean my intelligence just because I didn't bend to your will like all your floozies do. I'm _no _floozy Kouga Wolfe and I refuse to sit here and let you disrespect me like I am one."

I stood up, and just then, Sesshou appeared at my side, Coke in hand. I thanked him, took the drink, and poured it on Kouga's head before grabbing Sessh's hand and leading him out of the club.

* * *

A/N:

Review replies:

**Hemiyami**: lol, ya, it doesn't make much sense to me but as long as it makes sense to you that's all that matters. ;p As you can see, Kouga didn't think Kagome was serious about the competition, but he also thought it was childish.

**Greendayjewels**: Haha, heck no this is nowhere near the end Honey. That's at least 10-12 chapters away. Thank u for reading!

**Kattana**: Lmao, I kno ryte!! I have sisters, but most of us never really clicked like this… nd yah, kouga seems kind of whimpy, but he just thinks he's too good to compete for a woman when there's lines of them waiting to date him so… and besides, he obviously didn't think she was serious, as you can see.

**Poisonflower**: glad Kouga's oocness doesn't disappoint anyone! Thanks for reading.

abby2read: it's ok that ur critique isn't all that great, I had a hard time with that too at first, you tend to get over it… Why were you in shock tho if you don't mind me asking… Lol. And yeah, I'll read yours and review on how I like it. 

**kouga's older woman**: she's not going to. What'd be the fun in that? ;p


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By the end of the week, after three days at the beach, one day at the American equivalence of a flea market, and a day at a water park, I remembered why I fell in love with Sess in the first place. I decided that, even if he left me again, I would be happy with the time we shared, no matter how short it was.

When I voiced this thought, Sesshoumaru got mad. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not leaving you again!?" And he did everything he could to prove it. He gave me his number, finally, access to all of his bank accounts, gave me the keys to his house, and showed me where it was, on his GPS. Ironically, his house was right by the restaurant I used to work at back when I first moved to Sacramento. He said that the house, the restaurant, and even the neighborhood reminded him of me and that was why he bought that house. Cute right?

By the time we got back, all of my stuff was moved into Sesshou's house, our house. Roku, Sango, Jaken, Kiki, Yasha, and Rin were overjoyed that we were back together and made promises to visit us after we spent some "quality time" together. I told them they were being ridiculous since we were sure to be together at every available moment, as though we were joined at the hip or something. But they just laughed and told me to stop being stupid, as though I was the one being ridiculous and not them. Idiots. Lovable idiots, but idiots nonetheless.

Sess asked me at the end of the week what happened to Kouga, and that's when I told him about Kouga "dropping out of the race" so to speak. He laughed his ass off and called Kouga a spineless idiot. But then I told him about Kouga's smart remark on my intelligence and he was ready to fight the bastard. I told him it was a pointless gesture, but he disagreed. Thankfully, Sess has always had an iron hold on his temper, so while the urge most likely was still there, he never acted on it.

The week after Sesshoumaru and I got back together, I got a call from some talk show asking if they could interview us. I gladly accepted the lady's offer, thinking it'd be better if I get our relationship out in the open now and get the paparazzi as much off our backs as we can. Sesshou's reaction was a little strange. He just sort of looked at me, alarm in his eyes, and rushed an "Ok, remind me the day before," before almost running from the room. If I would've thought back to our reunion, I would've realized why he flipped, however, I remained blissfully unaware at the danger I'd inadvertently put us in until it was almost too late for us.

"Sess you better get your ass here on time." I said into my phone the day of the interview at the station we were recording at, tapping my foot impatiently. Patience was never one of my virtues.

"I'm around the corner Gome, calm yo' ass down. I said I'd be there didn't I?" He asked, feigning hurt at the end. I was surprised, and probably always would be, at how fast our relationship went back to normal. It was like he never left me in the first place, my heart was completely healed and I was no longer plagued with thoughts and fears of him leaving me again. My faith, love, and trust in Sesshou had been completely restored after merely a month of being back together.

"Yeah after trying every excuse in the book to get out of it!" I cried out in reply, laughing. We were falling back into one of our usual 'debates' which weren't really debates at all, just shameless flirting. Then, realizing where I was, I just shook my head, smiled, and said, "It doesn't matter. Just get here ok? I love you babe!" And then I hung up. Some arguments, whether playful or real, were better left for when there were no prying eyes around, no matter how normal or enjoyable they happened to be to Sesshoumaru and me.

"What was that about? Lover's spat?" the interviewer, some lady whose name I never could remember, asked me, furthering my gratitude that I'd ended the debate before it could begin.

I shook my head, smiling at her. "No, of course not! Sesshou's almost here." I said, purposely changing the subject.

"Great! Let's get comfortable then shall we?" She said leading me to the little set. We chatted about nothing for about five minutes before Kayden was escorted into the room.

"Good afternoon St." The lady said. "Please, have a seat so we can get started."

He sat down next to me and tossed his arm casually over my shoulder.

All in all, the interview wasn't so bad. The lady basically just asked why we split in the first place (which we lied about and said was so I could further my college career), what made us get back together (We said we just couldn't be apart any longer, which wasn't completely a lie…) and if we thought our relationship would last, to which we both responded with an enthusiastic "yes!"

So now all of us, Sess, Roku, Sango, Kiki, Yasha, Jaken, Kohaku, Rin and I sat in the living room of mine and Sesshou's house watching the interview.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. It was a shrill, irritating noise that caused everyone in the house to jump in surprise. Sess got up, dumping me on the couch in the process, and went to go answer it.

I could hear him a little bit, he sounded sort of angry. I shook it off, thinking I was overreacting, and laughed at something Sess said on the interview.

He came back a few minutes later, a troubled look in his eyes for a moment before he shook his head, smiled at me and scooted between me and Miroku. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head back against his chest.

Next thing I knew, it was morning. Sesshoumaru was shaking my shoulder lightly, whispering for me to wake up.

"What's on the agenda today?" I muttered groggily, rolling further into Sesshou's arms and making myself more comfortable.

"Nothing for now. I was just thinking, since you start school in about a week, won't we have to go back to San Diego?"

"Probably." I said shrugging. "But we can fly in the night before and I'll be there on time. I still have stuff there so you're the only one who needs to pack a bag…"

Sess looked at me questioningly and, guessing the question, I said, "That's still like home to me babe, I knew I'd be back there a lot so I left a lot of stuff there for when I go back. I have plenty of clothes here and there, don't worry about it."

He nodded, rolled over and fell out of the bed with a surprised yelp. I sat up at the last second and caught sight of him hitting the floor, holding back the laugh that had caught in my throat. Sesshoumaru laid there for a moment in utter shock before locking eyes with me. No longer able to hold in the giggles, I busted out laughing at Sesshoumaru's bewildered expression and lay back on the bed, covering my face with my hands for a moment before raising them up and laying them above my head, my eyes closed.

After a moment, I felt movement on the side of the bed Sesshou fell off of, and bit my bottom lip when I felt his weight pressed firmly on top of me. Enough to get me breathing harder, but not enough to restrict my breathing. Sesshoumaru restrained my arms above my head and kissed me passionately. He pulled back after a moment, and looked at me.

"Do you really want to go anywhere today?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Hell no."

Sesshou's lips descended down to mine again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I'm having a severe case of writer's block and it's driving me friggin crazy! Hope you enjoyed this chap!

Review Replies:

**SexyKittyYoukai15: **thank you thank you *bows* and Inu and Kag have a brother/sister type relationship, he was all for Sess and her getting back together, there's no way he'd break them up. Thanks for your input tho!

**InvisbleOneWithNoFaith: **omg, thank you! you've put up soooooo many reviews for all three parts of this story I have to applaud you. *claps madly* and yeah, I'm not a House fanatic, but when he said that in that one episode, it really stuck with me… thank you for reading, and thanks again for all of your marvelous reviews!

**Kattana: **yeah, kouga's an ass, but what can ya do?

**kouga's older woman: **lol, yeah Kouga definitely needs some consoling. And as for the threat, I cant tell you that missy! *wags finger in a parent like manner* It would give stuff away! Read and find out…

**hemiyami: **haha, hard days and sleep deprivation makes me loopy too, don't worry about it. and I'm not giving anything away, but what would a good story be without a little twist here and there hmm? Hahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. I rolled over and answered it, checking the clock and the caller id. It was Rin, calling me at seven thirty in the morning, it must have really been important.

"Hello?" I said groggily into the receiver.

"Hey, Gome, I need you to come with me someplace…"

"At seven in the morning?" I asked.

"We don't need to go now but I need you to get up now."

"Where are we going and why?" I asked, sitting up.

"Ashanti called me this morning; she's in town and wants to collaborate with me!" The excitement in her voice was hard to miss.

"When are we meeting with her?" I asked, getting out of bed and heading to my closet to pick something appropriate to wear.

"Nine o' clock."

"Where?" I asked, exasperated. This girl had picked the wrong day to wake up early.

"At her hotel. My mom's gonna drop me off at your house and I'll give you directions there." She said.

"No, we'll take a cab." I said. "You know where the spare key is, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, I'm getting in the shower. If I was you, I wouldn't go into my room." I said, grinning and looking back at Sesshou's form lying prone on the bed.

"Been up to something naughty, have you?"

"You know I don't kiss and tell, Rin."

She laughed, "That's answer enough for me."

"See you when you get here." I said, laughing, before I hung up.

I left with Rin at eight thirty. We were lucky to have gotten to the hotel on time. Also luckily, she was easy to convince, and we ended up making plans to meet up in LA for recording in about three weeks.

"Thank you for your time Miss. Ashanti, I'll see you on the fifteenth." I said, offering a hand, which she shook.

"It's not a problem," She said, smiling. "I'm actually a big fan of Rin, so it's an honor to be working with her."

Rin smiled and her cheeks reddened. "Thanks." She muttered.

I grinned too. "That's wonderful. I really have to go now, but Rin is welcome to hang out with you today if you want…"

"That's cool." She said. "I'll get her home safe later on." I nodded and went outside, headed home. I could've called a cab like I had to get there, but I was in the mood to walk, so I did.

I was about halfway home when I noticed someone was following me. The guy was bigger than me, black, wearing a navy blue hoodie and a pair of jeans. I pulled out my compact to look at him through the mirror, committing his face to memory, before walking a little faster, glad I'd decided to wear tennis shoes today.

I heard the man walk a little faster behind me, gaining on me slowly but surely. When he was a step behind me, I stiffened, and after a moment, I felt his fingers brush my neck softly. Using no more than instinct, I spun around, grabbing the man's extended arm, twisting it behind his back and tripped him, using his arm to force him onto his stomach. I placed my knee in the center of his back and held him there.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The man laughed. "You're her alright."

I felt the blood drain from my face. "What're you talking about?" I asked.

"Ace and Naraku want you to have something."

Ace… that name rang a bell in my mind, and I gasped when I remembered who he was.

_The passenger door opened and another set of feet stepped out and the owner spoke quickly to the guy in front of the car who came from the driver's seat, "Ace, he's dead fa'show. There's only one bullet, it's in his chest. And his wallet and stuff is still on him so we know it aiin't no robbery…" the man trailed off._

"_We're going in now." The obvious leader, now dubbed Ace, said. They began walking toward the house after a moment, towards me, the leader in the back._

"_No comment? We'll see. I'll get a word outta you, bitch." _

"_You… You're a female…"_

_He pressed his gun against my right shoulder and shot._

I thought I'd gotten him killed… Apparently not…

"Ace and Naraku are cousins, Naraku is our leader and Ace almost died because of you," The man said. "He wants you to have something. It's in my pocket, take it."

I reached into the back pocket of the man's jeans and pulled out a small, red velvet box. I put it in my purse, which still sat on my shoulder, and twisted the man's arm more and more until I heard it snap.

He screamed, in obvious agony, and I got up, looking down at him in distain, before turning on my heel and walking on. I was glad it was so early; there was nobody on the street.

I called down a cab about a block down and told the man where to go.

As soon as I walked in the door, I called out to Sess.

"Babe we have a problem!"

He appeared at the top of the stairs, clad in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. I had to force down the desire that had rose up in my chest as he came down the stairs. When he reached me, he engulfed me in a bone crushing hug, arms around my waist.

I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck and laying my head against his chest. Never in my life had I ever felt as safe as I felt when in Sesshou's arms.

"What's the problem?" he asked softly, pulling back slightly and leading me to the couch.

I let out a huff as I settled myself on Sess's lap, trying to stifle the fear that had settled itself in my heart.

"Rin and I had a meeting with Ashanti this morning…" I started.

"Yes…" Kay prompted.

"I decided to walk home instead of catching a cab because I just felt like walking…" I paused, not wanting to tell him about the implied threat, but knowing that I needed too. "After about two blocks, I noticed there was someone following me… he was black, he was big, and he was wearing blue."

I felt Sess tense up, and I paused.

"And…" he encouraged me.

"I started to walk faster, and he did too… he had longer legs than me, so he caught up, and I felt his hands on my neck…"

Sesshou got up, dumping me on the couch, and started pacing, worry and anger in his eyes, tension rolling off of him in waves.

"It's ok. I'm fine." I said, getting up and placing my hands on his chest. He looked down at me, searching for any sign that I was lying and, finding none, pulled me to his chest.

"Did he try to hurt you?" He asked.

"I don't know what he was trying to do." I said. "I didn't wait to find out. As soon as I felt the brush of his fingers, I twisted his arm behind his back, forced him onto his stomach and demanded to know who he was."

I saw Sesshoumaru's eyes light up with pride and I continued, "He wouldn't tell me his name, but he said Ace had something for me…"

"Ace?" Kay asked.

"Ace is the guy that shot me years ago. I thought Isaac and Marcos had killed him, but I guess he had a stronger will to live than we thought…"

"What did _Ace,_" he said the name with venom. "…want to give you?"

I pulled from his arms regretfully, and dug into my purse, pulling out the red velvet box.

"I haven't opened it yet." I said, handing it to him.

Sesshou held the box in his hand, staring at it, for a few moments, before taking it carefully between his forefinger and thumb with both hands and pulling the box open.

Once he saw what was inside it, he froze, anger radiating off of him. I could see it in his eyes. He looked dangerous and I almost took a step back before remembering who I was to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, closing the box and going to put it in his pocket. Before he could, however, I snatched it out of his hand and snapped it open. I let out a gasp at the sight that greeted me. Written on the inside of the lid said, "Just for you," and sitting on the plush pillow that usually held rings was something that caused my blood to run cold, my hands to shake, my head to hurt…

Sitting on the pillow, was a single, bullet, and engraved on the top, where I could clearly read it, was one word.

Kagome.

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!! The plot is beginning to unfold. If you want to give me some suggestions, I'll gladly take them, since I'm not entirely sure how I'm gonna get to where I wanna go…

Review Replies:

**kouga's older woman**: I think this chap answered ur Q. nd yah he's rich, he probably could hire someone, but sess is the kind of person who don't lik ppl in his bizness. To hire someone, they'd have to know the situation, so fluffy wouldn't hire anyone.

**Kattana: **haha, at least you caught on to it. I'm not sure a lot of people did…

**InvisbleOneWithNoFaith: **Noooo! Not my Sesshikins!! ideas on where I should go from here?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh dear…" I muttered, swaying on my feet. Sess caught my elbow and guided me to the couch, taking the box from my hand and snapping it shut. He settled himself on the couch next to me, pulling out his cell phone in the process.

"Who're you calling?" I asked, my voice quivering just a little.

"Roku. This is getting way out of hand."

"Wait… these are the same people who you said were after me, right?" I asked, the thought coming back to me.

His silence said it all.

"Shit!" I yelled, jumping to my feet.

"Miroku," Sesshoumaru said suddenly into the phone. "We have a problem."

Without staying to listen to the conversation, I pulled my phone out, dialing Sango's number as I went upstairs and into my room.

"Sis what's going on?" She asked as soon as she answered the phone. Apparently she'd heard something.

"They're after me now Sango. Those same people that got to Sesshoumaru before are after me now." I said, forcing open the closet door.

"I know." She said. I froze for a second, my hands on a small safe that I kept at the top of the closet.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, for now." I said, pulling the box from the closet and placing it on my bed.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Sango asked.

"No." I said, punching in the combination to the safe. I heard her sigh in relief before I finished, "But you will be. Until then though," I said, opening the safe and interrupting her groan of displeasure, "you, Yasha, Roku, and Kikyo need to bring your asses out here. I'm pretty sure Sess is calling our cousins too, and you're all staying here. There's enough room in the house, we've got two extra bedrooms plus the living room and the den. Book the next flight out here, cancel all your plans because I need you out here sis."

"It's already done." I heard Sesshoumaru say from behind me. "They'll get here later tonight." He then noticed the open safe in front of me. "What the hell is that?"

"I'll see you when you get here." I said, interrupting Sango and hanging up on her. "Sit," I said, turning to Sesshoumaru who was looking from the safe in front of me to my amused face as though he'd never seen me before. He sat down on the other side of the box and took the gloves I handed to him.

"What the fuck?" He finally forced out, still confused, obviously.

I couldn't really blame him, I thought with a giggle. I'd never seemed like someone, I'd never _been_ someone, to collect such violent things, and yet here I was with an entire box full of various guns and knives to my name.

"What? I collect them." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Since when?"

I cocked my head to the side and thought about it for a moment. "About two years." I said, grinning.

He laid his head in his hands and groaned. "This is completely my fault." I heard him mutter to himself.

I shook my head and put on a pair of gloves before pulling an oozy from the box and staring at it lovingly.

"I wish I'd had this one the night I went with Inuyasha and Miroku… she's a beauty…"

Sesshoumaru was looking at me like he didn't know who I was, and again, I couldn't blame him.

"Will you relax?" I asked, putting the gun back in the safe and closing it up. I took the gloves back from him and put both pairs on top of the box. "Look Sess," I began. "I'm not the same safe little girl I was when we got together, or even when I moved in with you. I've grown up, and I've gotten considerably more reckless than I've ever been before in my life. I like guns, I enjoy throwing knives, I've taken an interest in fighting, kickboxing more than anything… it relieves tension, it's a vent for my anger, and I love doing it." I put the safe back in the closet and turned back to him, "If you can't accept that, then I don't know what to tell you because it's a part of who I am now."

I started to leave the room but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, holding me in the doorway.

"Calm your ass down." Sesshoumaru whispered in my ear. "I know you've grown up, and I like it… the knives and guns and shit… that's actually a turn on…"

"Really?" I asked, unsure.

"Yeah… it's a little weird but whatever."

I laughed and turned around in his arms. "Glad you don't mind it, because I'm taking two knives and two guns wherever I go now."

"Good." Sesshoumaru said, much to my surprise. "I'd rather you be able to protect yourself than be a safe, helpless sitting duck in the middle of what's turning into a war…"

I nodded, thankful that he didn't flip his lid.

"So, we should probably go to the grocery store if Miroku and Inuyasha are coming over." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "_We _don't have to do anything. I can pay someone to go grocery shopping for me."

I shook my head. This boy's arrogance never ceased to amaze me. "Yeah, I'm sure you can. But I don't want anyone else picking out what I'm gonna be putting in my mouth."

He shrugged, walking back towards the bed. "You do have a point… but we have a good five–six hours before they get here, I'd like to… make good use of that time." He said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You dirty little shit." I said, grinning back. "You have a one track mind."

And then I pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

Five hours and seven half-assed threats later, Sesshoumaru and I found ourselves putting a good car-full of groceries into our cupboards, our refrigerator, freezer, and anywhere else we could fit all the food we'd bought.

"Are your cousins coming out here too?" I asked, putting some grapes into a bowl and putting it in the sink to clean them.

"Here as in this house?" He asked. I nodded. "I hadn't thought about it but that might make shit safer for you."

"I can take care of myself." I said, draining the water from the bowl and turning to face him.

"I'm sure you can." He said, plucking a grape from the bowl and popping it into his mouth. He didn't sound like he believed it though, and I shook my head, putting the bowl on the table and eating one myself.

"I'll call Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu right now. They'll probably get here in about fourty five minutes." I nodded and ate another grape.

Sess handed me my phone, smirking, "You might want to answer that."

I looked down and grimaced, Sango was calling me.

"Hello." I said into the receiver.

"What the hell Gome, why didn't you answer the first three times I called?"

"I didn't hear it, my bad," I said, shaking my head. "What's up?"

"We're at the airport. Who's coming to get us?" She asked.

"Me." I said. "The last thing we need right now is more groupies."

"You're right." She said, giggling. "I'll see you in a bit then."

By the time I got back to the house, Ban, Jak, and Suiko were there, along with a bunch of Sess and Roku's family members that I'd already met. Miroku, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sango quickly melted into the crowd as I looked for Sesshoumaru.

I ran into Bankotsu in the kitchen.

"Hey, young one, causing hella trouble I see." He said giving me a one armed hug with a smirk on his face.

"Trouble is my middle name," I replied. "Do you know where Sess went?"

"I think he went upstairs," Ban said. "Something about too many people in his God damned house. You know how he gets with his 'personal space' and shit."

I laughed. "Yeah, ok thanks Ban."

I then left the kitchen and headed upstairs. Sesshoumaru was up there, laid out on the bed with his head buried under four pillows.

I crawled over to him, straddled his waist, and started massaging his shoulders. The pillows shifted.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked. Sesshou sighed, shaking his head.

His voice came out muffled from the pillows, "Too many people in my fuckin' house…"

I laughed, "They're all family."

He rolled over, holding my hips to steady me. "I really don't care."

I shook my head. "It's only until the bastard crabs make their move. Then we find out where they are and move in on them. That should only take about a week considering they're impatient patterns. They didn't even wait a day after that interview aired before coming after me… maybe it'll be even less than a week, but my point," I said, leaning forward over Sesshoumaru's shoulder and whispering in his ear, "is that we'll have the house to ourselves in no time."

He smiled deviously before pulling me to his chest and closing his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Sorry bout the late update, I've been having severe writer's block on all my stuff right now. Ideas would be greatly appreciated, and so will reviews…

Review Replies:

**Hemiyami** – haha, glad you like it, and it's alright if you don't read as soon as I post, as long as you're reading.

**InvisbleOneWithNoFaith – **Grrr… I've got such horrible writer's block and it's killing me…. Oh, and about the names… He he he, this story is actually an original, and I turned it into a fanfiction, sometimes I mix up the names of my characters with their Inuyasha counterparts, sorry

**kouga's older woman – **lol, she'd kill him. But the band of 7 is actually related to them as you can see, but right now only a few are present. The rest will arrive shortly, although I wont guarantee all of them will make it out alive.

**Kattana – **nope, they're not moving again. And the reason they didn't recognize her is because the guy didn't remember what she looked like, he could only remember her voice and she never did any interviews before that one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was right, as always. Less than a week later, Sesshoumaru and I were getting home from the movies when I noticed an envelope with a letter in it, addressed to me.

Kagome Higurashi,

It's ironic to us that things will end up this way, considering what huge fans we are of your photos. However, business is business.

I assume you know why we're contacting you, so we'll get right to the point. You tried to kill one of us, so now we're doing the same to you. Meet us in the lot we used last time to settle this or we'll just start coming after you at random times, at random places. Ask your bastard boyfriend where it is if you don't know.

The meeting will take place in exactly one week at ten pm. And don't worry about cops; they'll be busy that night.

And until then, none of ours will touch you.

**-Naraku and Ace**

I showed the note to Sesshou before walking in the house. It was time to make good on my promise, in case our enemies didn't live up to their end of the deal.

"Alright boys," Sess said, following me into the house where the family was waiting. "The date's been set. A week from now, in the lot we used before." I saw Miroku and Sango exchange a look, and I decided, then and there, that I would pull Sango into my room later that night for some "girl time" to find out what the look was about.

"So we basically have a week before everything's settled, what're we doing for the next few days? I don't think it's a good idea for us to be bored all week." Inuyasha asked, stretching.

"Well we can go to the water park, or drive down to Great America… or we could go camping," I suggested. "That'll take off a few days and I've wanted to go for a while now."

"We can go camping in a few days. We'll have to get ready," Sesshoumaru said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Hey Sango," I said, going to our movie case. "Have you seen that new movie, 'He's Just Not That into You'?" Catching on quickly, she replied with an excited,

"No, do you have it?"

I nodded and pulled the movie off the shelf. "We can watch it in me and Sesshou's room," I said, standing and heading to the stairs. "I already know none of the guys will want in on our 'girl time.'"

She nodded, removed herself from Miroku's lap and followed me into my room.

"So what was the look about?" I asked, as soon as the door closed behind Sango. "The look you shared with Miroku?"

She looked surprised; as though that was the last thing she thought I had to talk to her about.

"What look?" She asked, trying to act innocent. I wasn't fooled.

"Sango, you know you could never lie to me. Now is no different."

She sighed and sat on my bed, shuffling her feet on the floor and refusing to look at me. "The lot they want us to meet them at is the same lot we met them at before when Yumi was kidnapped."

"Yeah, I got that from the psychos' letter, what's that mean?" I asked.

Sango hesitated, and for some unknown reason, I felt tension creeping into my shoulders and a coldness at the base of my skull that made me shudder. Sango was never this nervous, about anything, ever. "San…" I continued in a whisper. "…what's the problem."

"I think… and Miroku agrees with me… We think that the crabs picked that lot for a reason… that's the same place we were when Takaishi died… Marcos and I think that they're trying to distract Sesshoumaru with old memories… we think that they believe it'll make it easier for them to get to you."

"Well they're wrong… they really have no idea who they're fucking with," I said, sounding cocky.

Sango laughed, and smacked my arm. "Whatever Gome, I just hope you're right."

"Obviously you don't know who you're fucking with either. I'm _always_ right."

Sango laughed again, and settled on the bed to watch the movie with me.

By the time it was over, I was half asleep in my pajamas, a red wife beater and sports bra and a pair of black shorts. It wasn't long after the movie ended that I felt Sesshou's arms wrap around my waist. I turned over and snuggled into his chest with a smile.

"How was your girl time?" Sess whispered, running his fingers through my hair.

"It was good," I said. "Sango really liked the movie… I knew she would. When did she leave?"

"About five minutes ago. She said you were sleep, so I made sure to be quiet when I came in to change and brush my teeth and stuff."

"I see."

We were both quiet for a moment, lost in our own thoughts. I broke the silence with a question, "Are you going to be ok? Going back there, I mean… after…"

Sesshoumaru stiffened for a moment before answering, "I'll be fine. I've dealt with it already."

"But have you gone back there?" I asked. "That's what you need babe… closure."

"No," Sess said after a minute of silence. "I haven't gone back there, and I don't want to go back there."

"We're going tomorrow." I said, leaving no room for arguing.

"Why?"

"Because I said so," I said smugly. "And because you need closure on what happened to Takaishi so that you're not distracted next week."

"I won't be."

"I won't take chances."

"I will."

"If you don't agree to come with me, I'll go by myself."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a while after my threat, but eventually he conceded. "Fine. We'll go."

I kissed his chest with a smug smile on my face that I knew he couldn't see.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. When did you become so demanding?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," I admitted.

"Huh," he said, pulling me closer and getting comfortable. "Well, I kinda like it."

"Really?" I asked, my voice full of suggestions.

"Yeah."

"I'll have to make sure to use that in the future."

"And you call me a nasty little shit." He muttered, burying his face in my neck. I giggled, wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

A/N: Yeah this chapter was kind of pointless, I know… and after such a long wait, SORRY!!! I'm trying to make the story longer, so any suggestions will be welcome. Thank you!

Review Replies:

Kattana: hahaha, yeah? I'm more like Kag on this one. I love having family around. Well, I need some assistance making the story longer… ideas?

Yuti-Chan: glad u like it!!

kouga's older woman: hahahahahaha I LOVE that!! I think I just mite. Thanks!


	10. Author's Note

OMG I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!

My life has been sooo hectic and the writer's block has been eating at me. I've got most of Shifting Nature's next chap finished, but I'm stuck on Unspoken Words and Romeo and Juliet…

I should have Shifting Nature's chap up in a day or so, but I'm not sure what I'll have for Unspoken Words or Romeo n Juliet… ideas anyone?

P.S: dont review to this A/N cauz im gonna put the next chap up over this one. if u have a response, send me a pm. :D


End file.
